Kiss Day
by amaneeyu
Summary: Tanggal 14 di Korea disebut juga 'tanggal cinta' dan tanggal 14 Juni,adalah 'Kiss Day'. Hari dimana para pasangan menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya dengan ciuman. Oneshoot! WonKyu -little bit EunHae. RnR, please?


**.**

**.::: Kiss Day :::.**

**.**

**Oneshoot **

**.**

**Title : Kiss Day**

**Pairing : Wonkyu –little bit Eunhae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan Author #plak!***

**.**

**.**

_Mungkin sebagian orang luar menganggap tanggal 14 Juni hanyalah sebuah hari biasa/ tidak ada yang istimewa. Namun, bagi orang korea tanggal 14 Juni adalah hari yang istimewa, terutama bagi sepasang kekasih._

_Tahukah kalian?_

_Tanggal 14 di Korea disebut juga sebagai 'tanggal cinta'. Termasuk tanggal 14 Juni. _

_Tanggal 14 Juni adalah hari ciuman di Korea. Hari dimana para pasangan menunjukan kasih sayang mereka dengan ciuman._

**.**

**Kiss Day**

**.**

**14 Juni 2013**

"Sungmin _hyung_, apa kau melihat Kyuhyunnie?" Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tegap bertanya pada satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam kamar yang ia buka.

Sungmin, _namja_ berparas imut itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah. Kyuhyun sedang ada jadwal _recording_ 'Mamma Mia' di KBS."

"_Mwo_? Sampai jam berapa?"

"_Molla_. Mungkin Kyunnie baru datang nanti malam. Memangnya ada apa, Siwon-ah? Kelihatannya penting sekali." Tanya Sungmin balik.

Siwon hanya menggeleng lesu. "Ah. _Aniyo... Hyung_, hari ini benar tanggal 14 Juni, kan?"

Sungmin melirik kalender kecil yang berada di meja nakas samping kasurnya. "_Ne_."

Siwon terlihat semakin lesu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, _gomawo hyung_. Aku ke kamarku dulu."

"Lho? Kau tidak ke apartemenmu, Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_. Aku mau menunggu Kyuhyun pulang."

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham. Ia menatap Siwon bingung hingga _namja_ kekar itu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, sih?" Sungmin berusaha menyusun potongan-potongan _puzzle_ di otaknya. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menjentikkan jarinya keras. "Ah! Tanggal 14 Juni!"

_Namja_ imut itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Aish_, dasar pasangan bodoh."

+O+O+O+O+

**22:23 KST**

"Aku pulang." Seorang _namja_ berambut ikal kecoklatan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata bulatnya menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang sangat dikenalinya. "Siwon _hyung_? Kenapa ia ada di dorm?"

_Namja _itu –Kyuhyun, mendekati Siwon yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dorm dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan _hyung_nya itu.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi tirus _hyung_ spesialnya itu. "Siwon _hyung_, _ireona_. Jangan tidur disini, nanti _hyung_ sakit."

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Siwon mencengkram tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap pipinya, membuat _namja_ manis itu berjengit kaget. "Kau lama sekali, babykyu."

"He? Kau menungguku, Siwon _hyung_?"

"_Ne_."

"Untuk apa? Apa ada urusan penting?"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan polos kekasihnya itu. Hah! Apa Kyuhyun lupa hari ini adalah hari 'penting' bagi sepasang kekasih?

"Kau tidak tahu ini hari apa?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun intens.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Hari Jum'at, kan?"

Siwon menjentikkan lidahnya kesal. Tidak tahukah Kyuhyun bahwa Siwon selalu menunggu-nunggu datangnya hari ini? Entah Kyuhyun lupa karena terlalu sibuk oleh jadwalnya atau karena tidak menganggap ini adalah tanggal spesial.

"Bukan harinya, tapi tanggalnya."

Kyuhyun mem _pout_kan bibirnya. "Tapi tadi _hyung_ bilang 'hari' bukan 'tanggal'." Ia terdiam lagi, mencoba mengingat sekarang tanggal berapa. "Tanggal 14 kan, _hyung_? _Waeyo_?"

"Kau tidak tahu ada apa di tanggal itu?"

"Eh? Tapi rasanya tanggal 14 Juni ini bukan tanggal merah, _hyung_."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun gemas. Antara kesal dan geli melihat Kyuhyun kebingungan. Oh, _c'mon_ Cho Kyuhyun. Ini adalah hari yang spesial!

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih ada di genggamannya hingga Kyuhyun terduduk di sampingnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ada apa di hari ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun bergidik mendengar suara rendah kekasihnya yang berada tepat di telinganya. "_M... Molla_."

Siwon terdiam sejenak sebelum mengulum telinga Kyuhyun kecil. "Kau orang Korea, kan? Harusnya kau tahu ini tanggal apa..."

Siwon melepaskan kulumannya pada telinga Kyuhyun lalu menatap wajah _namja_ manis yang sudah memerah itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. "_Kiss day_..." Bisiknya sebelum mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

Ya, hanya mengecupnya saja. Siwon segera menjauhkan wajahnya lalu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kekasih manisnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Sudah ingat?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Um..."

"Kalau begitu... sekarang aku minta ciumanmu." Siwon menunjuk bibirnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Mwo_?"

"Ayolah, mumpung Eunhyuk _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_ belum pulang." Ya, Siwon hanya sendirian saja sewaktu ia menunggu Kyuhyun pulang.

Memang siang tadi ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook, tapi 2 _namja_ imut itu sekarang sedang _reording_ Sukira. Sedangkan EunHae malah sibuk jalan-jalan berdua saja hingga akhirnya Siwon sendirian saja di dorm. Oh, jangan tanya mana member lain karena Miyu sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon yang lebih besar darinya. "_Shireo_! Aku lelah, _hyung_. Aku mau istirahat."

Sayangnya, tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil dari Siwon membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk mendorong Siwon.

"Hanya sekali saja." Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun.

"_Shireoyo_!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil menendang Siwon hingga terjatuh dari sofa ke karpet. "_Pervert_!"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sedih. "Padahal aku sengaja menginap di dorm untuk hari ini... aku menunggumu dari tadi siang, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli.

"Aku sampai tertidur di sofa karena menunggumu, dan ketika kau pulang ternyata kau tidak mengingat arti tanggal ini." Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Siwon dengan bersalah.

"_Mi-_"

"Setelah aku mengingatkanmu, kau malah menolak dan menendangku." Potong Siwon.

"Y-yah! _Mian-_"

"Tanggal 14 Juni itu kan hari dimana para kekasih menunjukan kasih sayangnya dengan ciuman. Tapi kau tidak mau, apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai _hy-_"

Cup

Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Siwon dengan menciumnya tepat di bibir. _Namja _manis itu segera menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah. "_Pabo_! Jangan pernah berpikir aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai _hyung_-ku saja!"

"Siwon _hyung_ sudah memiliki tempat yang spesial di sini." Kyuhyun memegang dadanya sambil menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Siwon terdiam sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Begitukah?" Ia mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "_Hyung_ juga menganggapmu seperti itu. _Gomawo_, baby."

Siwon mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati kecupan demi kecupan yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

Semakin lama, Siwon semakin ganas mencium Kyuhyun. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan tangan kanannya menekan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ngh... Sud-mph...!"

Ck, ck, tidak tahukah mereka bahwa mereka masih di ruang tengah?

Cklek

"_Annyeong_, kami pu- Woah!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang baru saja pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya langsung disuguhi pemandangan WonKyu yang sedang berciuman di karpet.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kedatangan duo EunHae itu langsung berontak dari pelukan Siwon. Ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Yakk! Kuda _pervert_! Lepaskan Kyunnie!" Donghae yang mulai kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya, langsung berlari memisahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_, kau menggangguku saja, _hyung_!" Siwon melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Donghae sengit.

"_Gwaenchana_, Kyu?" Eunhyuk langsung mendatangi Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya. "Yah! Kalau mau berciuman, carilah tempat yang lebih tertutup, kuda _pervert_!"

Swon memutar bola matanya malas. "_Arraseo_. Ayo kita ke kamarmu, Kyu." Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu membawanya masuk kedalam kamar KyuMin.

Eunhae hanya melongo melihat WonKyu _couple_ itu.

Aah, dasar kuda _pervert_.

**End**

**Omake**

Eunhyuk menatap pintu kamar KyuMin yang tertutup.

'_Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu.'_ Batin Eunhyuk.

"Ck, kenapa kuda itu semakin lama semakin _pervert_ saja? Kasihan Kyuhyunnie..." Ucapan Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya membuat lamunannya buyar.

Eunhyuk mengamati wajah kekasih ikannya itu dengan intens. Matanya terhenti pada bibir tipis Donghae.

"AH!" Pekik Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae berjengit kaget.

"Yak! Jangan memekik tepat di sebelah telingaku, _monkey_!" Donghae mengusap telinga kirinya yang terasa sakit.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan _gummy smile_nya. "Hae, kau ingat ini tanggal berapa?"

Donghae yang melihat senyum lebar Eunhyuk mendadak merinding. "14 Juni."

"Artinya?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Ini adalah hari dimana para kekasih menyalurkan kasih sayangnya dengan ciuman, _chagi_." Eunhyuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang tengah. "Ah masih jam setengah 12. Ayo kita rayakan di kamar."

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae dan menyeretnya menuju kamarnya sediri.

Yah, selamat hari ciuman.

**+O+O+O+O+**

Gyaaahh! Aah ya allah maafkan hambamu yang sudah membuat epep nista ini OTL :

Kekeke gimana? Anehkah? Atau menjijikan?-_-a

Yah, ini FF miyu buat berdasarkan fakta. Di Korea setiap tanggal 14 itu pasti ada _event-event_ semacam ini. misalnya 14 Januari itu kalau gasalah _Diary Day_, dimana para pasangan atau sahabat saling bertukar diary 3

Makannya, di Korea tanggal 14 itu dinamain juga 'tanggal cinta' :3 yah, miyu tahu ini tanggal 15, bukan 14-_- Miyu baru buat FF ini kemarin malam dan baru diselesain hari ini *garuk tembok* _Mianhae_ kalau banyak _typo_, soalnya ini FF no edit /slapped/

Yah, mohon kritik yang membangunnya, Miyu disini masih _newbie_ :33

**RnR, please?**


End file.
